Stars Across
by kyoko123
Summary: Natsu Dragneel isn't Stupid, incredible dense and an idiot Yes but not stupid. He knew that Lucy was special to him, but all it took him to realize how special was a mission gone wrong. "Nastu, Erza is going to kill us""Calm down Happy it's not that bad there surely must be way to turn her back to normal again" befor them stood a child version of lucy looking at them curiously.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction and well also my first time writing down any of the stories i have in my head so please be kind but honset with me :D I'm not nativ english so excuse any stupid grammar or spelling mistake that appears (but tell me if it's acceptable or not) :D

Oh and I know that you already know that fairy tail doesn't belong to me but to **Hiro Mashima** but i think i have to still say it don't I ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Love is a mysterious thing. It takes sometimes less than a second, just one glance at the other to know you are in love. But not this love. It took years and he still didn't know that the feelings he had were love, the warmth that he felt when he looked at her smile, the loneliness that creeps itself in his heart when she's not with him, the pang of jealousy that he feels when she's with someone else and the urge to kill everyone that dares to make her cry. Natsu Dragneel wasn't stupid, incredible dense and an idiot yes, but not stupid. He knew that the Celestial Mage was special to him, but he never put one and one together and thought of those feelings as love. He was protective of all of his Nakama, hell he even Gray. But the bubbly blonde was another thing. He would love to beat the crap out of everyone that even looked at her the wrong way. She was his friend, it was his duty to protect her, what was wrong with that? Apparently a lot. All his Nakama, especially the Demon Mirajane, bothered him about his relationship with Lucy and asked him all those weird questions. What was wrong with their relationship as it was? Why should he ask her out on a...what did they call it...i think they called it a date. They saw each other every day, he made sure of it. All it took for him to notice his feelings towards the busty blond was a mission gone wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a normal day in Magnolia, the sun was shining and a soft summer breeze rustled through the Sakura trees all in all it was a nice quiet day in Magnolia until a loud crash was heard through out the town. Strangely none of the pedestrian seemed to be bothered by it. It was one of the antics of the rowdy guild they learned to love, some of the newer civilians that just moved to Magnolia might still get startled by those but in the end they all get used to it. It seemed that one of the usual fights had escalated in a full out brawl. Apparently Gray stole some of Natsus Fire chicken, which was obviously not true because the Ice Alchemist would rather run around butt naked than eat one of those flaming birds (not that he didn't do that already).

"Why would I eat your stupid chicken, Ash for brain?"

"Well obviously because it is the most delicious food in Earthland and who wouldn't eat that, Ice Princess?"

"Well DUH, Everyone, Stupid. I like everyone else am not able to eat your friggin fire!"

"So you're admitting that I'm better than you Snow cone?" he retorted with a smirk.

"Why you-"

And with those words Gray punched Natsu straight in the face hurling him across the guild into a wall. Natsu of course knew that he hadn't stolen any food from him. He was bored and needed a reason to start a fight with the Ice Mage. After a few seconds he was up again, a huge grin decorating his face and his fists on fire. "It's on, Stripper!"

And with that he jumped forward connecting his fire fist with Grays Jaw, crashing him into Cana making her loosen her Grip on her Barrel of Beer, which went flying and spilling its content all over the place leaving a trail of soaked guild members behind. The sight was hilarious, especially Gajeel, whose normally wild and untamable black mane was clutched tightly to his head making them look like seaweed . His bangs covered his eyes leaving him no choice than to part them with his hands like curtains in front of a window making the sight even more hilarious. Natsu couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing holding his sides in attempt to not fall apart from laughing. Hearing the laughter seemed to snap him out of his frozen stupor and Gajeel turned his head dangerously slow to the laughing mess on the ground. A low growl could be heard from the soaked Dragon Slayer. Hearing this Natsu stood up trying to contain his laughter, the word was TRYING he failed miserably, every time he looked at the man he burst out laughing again making the already short fuse the Iron Dragon had, shorter by the minute.

"Got a ...pffff...Problem Seaweed head? Pff...Need some water for your...hihi...head?"

That was it. With a wild battle roar and his arm transformed into an Iron road he hurled himself on to the still giggling Natsu smashing him into the floor. Gray who was until that moment struggling to get of off Cana, saw Gajeel charging at Natsu, got into his fighting stance and shouted :

"Hey, Seaweedhead he's mine don't you dare interfere! Ice make: Lance"

The Lance crashed into Gajeels face, the moment the decided to face Gray, sending him flying. By that moment the Fire Dragon Slayer managed to get up and initiated a threeway fight between them.

With the majority of the guild members soaked with beer it takes no genius to know what happened while those three had their fight. Cana, upset because she lost her favorite drink started throwing her cards in every possible direction, screaming bloody murderer for spilling her beer. Elfman punched into the air yelling something like " Beer showers are MAN!" but unfortunately while doing so, knocked Wakaba into his still full Glass of alcohol. Seeing this Macao fell from his chair laughing and giggling like a little school girl which pissed of Wakaba big time.

While the brawls was getting more intense by the minute, Erza was still sitting at the bar with Lucy and Mira discussing comfortably the newest release of the weekly sorcerer. Well comfortably, until the third table hit her square in the face. With a dark aura she stood up, contradictory to her dark aura a bright light surrounded her as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor sending swords into the brawl successfully stopping it(and nearly killing half of its contestants). Lucy sweat drop _'It takes her three tables smashing into her to notice there's a brawl going on?'_ with a satisfying smile on her face Erza requipped back into her normal Heart Kreuz Armor and sat down next to Lucy, continuing cobbling down her strawberry cheesecake. Sighing loudly the Blonde mage got up successfully gaining the attention from the white haired barmaid.

"What's bothering you Lucy us everything okay?" she asked full of concern.

"Nah...everything's fine. I'm just a bit tired and my rent is due in a few days and I'm a bit short on money so I have to go and wake up this sleepy head-" pointing at the still unconscious Pink haired Dragon Slayer "- and tell him to go and choose a Mission we can go on so I can pay my rent."

With those words she turned around to go wake up the unconscious Slayer, only to be met with a piece of paper shoved into her face. Frowning she took the paper and looked up to find the person who so rudely showed it into her face. Who else would it be than Natsu. The mage that only moments before was lying on the floor like a dead man. Unknowing to her the hyperactive Dragon Slayer got up the moment the words "Mission" and "rent" left her lips and sprinted to the Missionboard to pick up a new Mission for their team.

Taking in the huge toothy grin that that was practically plastered on to his face she eyed the Mission in her hand suspiciously, knowing Natsu he most likely took the most dangerous Mission hanging on the wooden board. But before she could even read two cohesive words the paper was snatched out of her fingers leaving a small droplet of blood behind.

"OUCH-" screeched the Blonde "Be careful Nastu! Because of you I cut myself on the Paper!" the last part came out a bit mumbled since she started sucking onto her injured index Finger.

"Oh sorry Luce, let me have a look at it." he demanded grabbing hold of her wrist in attempt to pull the injured Finger out of Lucys mouth to have a look at the damage he done. But to no avail. Lucy struggled against him "Uh uh...No way! You only make it worse. And besides its only a small cut nothing to worry about it'll stop bleeding in a couple of minutes." But he wouldn't back down and said with the most adorable puppy dog eyes he could make "But Luce... I just wanna have a look. I hurt you and I don't like seeing you hurt because of me. Please..." With a sigh she gave in, she just couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes, and let him pull her finger out o her mouth. He placed her small Hand into his much larger one going in close to inspect the small wound he inflicted to his partner. He frowned. It was a really small cut barely even noticeable except the big droplets of blood escaping it on a regular basis _'Why do Fingers have to bleed so much it doesn't make sense. You can barley see it and it looks like I injured her with one of Erzas swords'_ those thoughts made his stomach turn in disgust. It didn't sit well with him that he hurt his Partner it left a bad after taste.

A small blush crawled up her cheeks as Lucy watched her Partner staring intensely at her Finger. _'What's he staring at? It's just a small cut nothing to worry about, Fingers just bleed a bit more than the rest of the body'_ with that thought she was about to reclaim her Hand and tell him again hat there is nothing to worry about until his next move left her dead in her tracks. Blushing furiously she stared at him in pure disbelieve "N-N-Nastu what, what are y-y-you doing?" cursing herself for stuttering. "Disinfecting, what else should I be doing, weirdo" he exclaimed calmly with Lucys Finger in his mouth.

Yes Natsu couldn't see his Partner hurt anymore and wanted to stop the Blood flow. Well with neither a first aid or a tissue at Hand he did the most logical thing in his mind : putting her Finger into his mouth.

Lucy was to stunned to say or do anything. Her heart was going hundreds of miles an hour and her blush only intensified now rivaling Erzas hair color. She was literately frozen stiff until a rather load squeal from behind her, snapped her out of it. She jerked her Hand out of the Dragon Slayers reach and snatched the Mission out of his hands, ignoring his "HEY" and went to the still fangirling Mira asking her to approve of the Mission. Afterwards she turned to Natsu

"I meet you in 1 hour at the train station, don't be late" with those words she left running to her apartment and slammed the door shut, leaning against the door for support. _'He should really stop that. Others could misunderstand, I could misunderstand, it's not like he has feelings for me. We are just friends, we're Nakama. And he cares for all of his Nakama, he was just worried' _After a few more minutes she got up and started packing her pink suitcase. While deciding which top she should leave at home she noticed something '_What is this Mission about anyway?'_ She grabbed the paper to have a look at it But before she could even skim it her eyes fell onto the clock next to her bed, her eyes widen in shock.

"Fuck I'm going to be late "

IN a hurry she closed her suitcase, grabbed her keys and sprinted at full speed to the train station. _'Oh they're so going to rub it in that I'm late. There will be no end to it especially after I told HIM not to be late. Just friggin great'_ With those last thoughts she came to a sliding stop in front of a pouting Natsu.

"You're late Luce. "

"I know I'm sorry it took longer to pack than I thought. I make it up to you I promise. By the way where's Happy?" she asked still a little out of breathe.

"He's buying the train tickets right now. He should be back so-"

"LUUUUUUUSHYYYYYY!" a blue blur came racing past Natsu and flew right into her chest, successfully knocking her down. "Lushy you're late. Make up for it" the blue feline said clinging to Lucy chest. "Sure I treat you to some fish later, okay?" Lucy sighned and got up holding onto Happy who wouldn't stop shouting "FISH"

When they got on to the train, Natsu immediately got green in face an muttered "Stupid train" while falling in to his seat. Lucy rolled her eyes and took the seat across from him. Now she finally had the time to read the Mission description. With every word she read her mood got worse.

**Help**

**A dark guild is terrorizing or town.**

**We need capable mages to destroy the guild **

**and bring back the stolen goods.**

**Reward:**

**350 000J**

'_Great just great. Trust Natsu to take the most dangerous job on the Board and I was stupid enough to just accept it without reading it first just great. We should have asked the rest of them to come' _She slummed down into her seat petting the sleeping Happy on her lap earning her a small purr from the feline and said "This is going to be exhausting "

_"Aye"_

* * *

><p>SOOOOO that was my first chapter hope you liked it..well tell me what you think about it but like i already said aboth i want your honest opinion but please be gentle okay :)<p>

I probably won't be able to update for a week or two because my exams are comming up so be patience to those who liked it well enough to wait for the next chapters ;D

see you soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It would take them 2 punishing hours to get to their destination, 2 hours of constant whining, 2 hours of groaning, curses and promises to never take a train again. That's what she expected the train ride to be, well who could blame her when you constantly travel with a motion sick Dragon Slayer, who would rather walk 5 days through a dessert without water than board a train. But surprisingly it was different this time. All throughout the first half an hour of the train ride Lucy tried to tune out Nastus constant whining and concentrated on the passing scenery of Fiore while petting the blue Feline in her lap rather absent minded. Until a rather loud and pathetic version of her Name escaped the, in his mind, dying boy on the ground, this, accompanied with a weak tuck on her skirt brought her back down to Earthland. With a frown she tore her gaze away from the passing scenery and looked at the Dragon Slayer questioning. Natsu looked up to her with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage in the given circumstances and spoke two words with such a pleading in his voice that It could even melt the Iron Heart of Fairy Tail Titania: "Help me"

"Tell me Natsu, what should I do about it? As much as I want to help you I can't do anything. I'm not Wendy I can't cast Troia on you and like hell I'd knock you out like Erza does!" was the only thing she could say to the Pink haired Slayer on the ground. She was about to return her attention to the window as she felt the weight in her lap shifting she looked and saw Natsu poking the sleeping Happys midsection. Seeing the growing discomfort of the sleeping cat Lucy swatted his Hand away as he was about to go for another poke and opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing , but before she could even utter a sound the blue cat beat her to it.

"Neeee, Natsu what are you doing...Are we...wuaaahhhhh...there yet?" A yawn escaped the Blue fur ball as he asked his partner through half lidded eyes.

"Ugg...No Happy...I need you to..." he held his Hand before his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up"ugh...move over a little" Happy looked at him for a couple of seconds without a doubt still half asleep but you could practically see the battle raging in the felines head. On one hand he didn't like seeing his partner and father figure in pain but on the other Hand Lucys Lap was so comfy and warm, he didn't want to give up one of his favourite sleeping places even if it was Natsu. _I was here first…_

"Happy...Ugg...Please I'm...dying...here...I even...buy you...a big...Urgh...fish later on...okay Buddy?" With the promise of a big fish thrown into the battle it was easy to see which side won as Happy willingly got up and moved to the small gape between the Blondes Lap and the wall resting his head on her Lap. Now with Happy only occupying a quarter of the space he did before, Natsu launched himself with a small victory cry onto the free space on Lucys Lap throwing his arms around her waist, nearly knocking Happy off of his now much smaller sleeping space, earning him a small hiss from the blue cat.

He looked up sheepishly and said "Ah... Sorry, sorry, bud didn't mean to" with much more care now he wrapped his arms around her midsection and buried his nose into her black Tank top. Letting Lucys unique scent of Strawberry and Vanilla overwrite his senses he fell asleep nearly instantly but not without a small sigh of content escaping his lips beforehand.

_What just happened? _Lucy was stunned, she couldn't comprehend what happened. She looked down on the now sleeping Natsu, a slight blush decorating her cheeks. She looked down at the sleeping Slayer '_He looks kinda cute when he sleeps. So peaceful and innocent, just like a little kid' _that thought made her chuckle _' Well most of the time he does act more like a child than anything else. When you see him like that you wouldn't believe of what he's capable of' she_ started tracing his features with feather like touches which he responses to with a scrunch of his nose, drawing another giggle from the girl. Continuing with her pace her fingertips brushed a strand of his pink locks out of his face, seemingly tickling the sleeping boy because this action earned her another wrinkle of his nose and low mumbling.

"Urghh...don't... my...cy..."

_'Did he just...!'_ she leaned in closer to hear more clearly what he was sleep talking about.

"...don't...my food...Lucy...you'll..get fat"

"Aye"

_'Those two...'_ she clenched her fist in anger. Of course his dream was about food, the only thing in this morons head were fighting and food throw in a few pranks on Nakama and you have a perfect understanding on what's going on in his head. She was about to slam her fist onto his unsuspecting skull until a rather sharp turn of the train made her stop in her tracks. Natsu squirmed in her lap clutching his rebelling stomach in his sleep, his face turning a sickly green and a low groan escaped the Dragon Slayer.

Her features softened _'It seems like not even sleep can let him escape from his motion sickness'_ she lowered her hand back on to his head and started to run her fingers through his hair. His body relaxed under her gentle touch and the green colour of his face changed to a healthier looking one.

"I let it slide this time. But don't get used to it, stupid" with those words she turned to face the window and sank back into her own imagination, but never once did she stop her fingers from moving. Her other Hand rested on Happys Head drawing small figures onto his fur, earning herself small but audible purrs from the sleeping cat.

Even if the sleeping Natsu was way better than a sick Natsu, he was still annoying as hell. Every time the train made a rather sharp turn or it got a bit bumpy he would tighten his grip around her waist a little. At first it didn't bother her much, she didn't even notice, but as his grip grew tighter and tighter and he refused to let go she started to struggle, to no avail. As breathing became difficult and urge to hit him grew stronger with each passing minute the voice of the conductor echoed throughout the wagon announcing their arrival at Malva.

"Finally, was about damn time! „She cried out, lifting Happy up into her arms. He struggled a bit, obviously unhappy with the e sudden change of his sleeping posture but he only cracked an eye open to glare half-heartedly at her before he got comfortable again. With Happy secured in her arms she looked down at the sleeping Slayer. An evil grin spread across her face. She made sure that Natsu was still sleeping peacefully as they arrived at the Station. As the train halted she stood up without a warning, expecting Nastu to fall to the ground and hopefully hitting his head in the process. Well not everything went as planned. HE did fall onto the ground. He did hit his head. But she forgot about one simple fact...His arms were still wrapped around her waist, so as he fell down to the ground he took her with him.

"Ouch, Luce what was that for" he asked while trying to untangle their limbs. "Yeah Lushy. You woke me up just before Carla was finally going to accept my fish!" Happy grumbled under his breath while flying over them. "Well sorry for trying to wake you up so we don't miss our stop" she hissed quite upset about her failure. „What? We're finally there?" Natsu shouted excited, he jumped up and in less than two second he hurled his giant backpack on to his back sprinting of the train, more than happy to escape the death trap named train. Lucy sighed and followed her partner with a silent promise to get back at him for what happened on the train ride some other time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait took me forever to write this chapter at first i didn't even want to write about the Train ride just a few sentences but then i started writing and I those ideas and i couldn't stop but then i was stuck and didn't know how to finisch...wuaaaaaahh it was soooo frustrating <strong>

**thanks for the Support and hope you liked the chapter ^^**


End file.
